


Press Start to Party

by Capnii



Series: Kazukibou [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Mario Party (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/pseuds/Capnii
Summary: Hikari decides the best way to cheer up her heartbroken brother is by a game of Mario Party. Who will come out as the victor?





	Press Start to Party

**Author's Note:**

> So this entire game happened irl. Before I began writing this story, I played a 50 turn game of Mario Party 2. I played as Kazuki, while Hikari, Hideaki, and Yuudai were computer players placed on Hard difficulty. I figured this would be the more 'fair' way of playing, since I actually didn't grow up playing Mario Party 2. At the end of the fic, I'll have two pictures that depict the beginning of the game, and then the final results screen.

Hikari Naegi had a headache. However the pain in her head wasn’t anything physical. Her headache came from her teenage brother, who only seemed to do nothing but lock himself in his room after coming home from school. This was his routine after Minako Suzuki broke up with him. Hikari was not a negative person, and Kazuki’s negativity was groan-inducing to her. She wanted, no, she needed to do something to make her brother happy again.

 

Hikari knew playing video games with Hideaki and Yuudai Togami made her happy, so she decided it had to work with Kazuki. The brothers were already visiting her thanks to a monthly get-together their families had. She held the game in her hands and announced to the two her plan. Her, the brothers, and Kazuki would play Mario Party together.

 

“It won’t work,” declared Hideaki. “I’ve told you that game ruins friendships. If you want your brother to feel worse, I’d suggest a different game.”

 

“We’ve played this game together all the time, and we’re still friends,” Hikari reminded him. “It’s gotta work!”

 

“I’ll play!” announced Yuudai.

 

“That’s the spirit, Yuudai!” exclaimed Hikari. “I’m sure this will make Kazuki happy. You need to play too, Hideaki. It’s no fun when there aren’t four people playing.”

 

Hideaki crossed his arms and sighed in defeat. “Well you’re not going to leave me alone until I say yes, so I’ll join.”

 

“Yes! Thank you, Hideaki! I’ll go get Kazuki now!”

 

Kazuki was lying in his bed when Hikari barged in. He jolted up in shock, followed by him shouting at the top of his lungs purely from shock.

 

“Hikari you gotta knock first!” exclaimed Kazuki.

 

“Come on, Kazuki, get out of bed! We’re gonna play a game together!”

 

“I’m not feeling up to it.”

 

“You’ve said that this entire week! Come on and play with us! I’m tired of seeing you upset like this! Just one game, please?”

 

Kazuki looked away from Hikari for a brief moment. Much like Hideaki, he had a hard time saying no to Hikari. “Just one game.”

 

* * *

 

 

The pre-game started off like any other. Yuudai insisted they play on the outer space board. Everybody was able to pick a character they wanted, aside from Hideaki whose only options were Peach, DK, or Wario.

 

“The newer games have better options,” grumbled Hideaki as he selected Wario.

 

With everything set, the game began. The turn order started with Hideaki being the first player to go. After him was Yuudai, then Kazuki, and last was Hikari. Hikari whined when she found out she’d be the last to go, but quickly got over it.

 

The party game started like any other. A few turns would go by as each player walked across the board. Hideaki noticed something off after a few turns had passed.

 

“We’ve only been playing one versus three minigames,” he said.

 

“That’s cool,” replied Hikari.

 

“It’s strange. You’re more likely to get a four-player minigame.”

 

“I don’t mind,” said Hikari. “I think it’s fun.”

 

“The lone player has always lost.”

 

Seven turns passed until they played a minigame that was not one versus three.

 

While winning minigames were important, the way to win the game was to collect the most stars. There was something about collecting the game’s first star that felt satisfying, as if that person would be declared the winner at the end. Hideaki earned bragging rights as he collected the first star of the game.

 

Unfortunately his bragging didn’t last long as he found himself being stared at by Hikari and Yuudai as his character landed on the worst space in the board: the Bowser space. Eyes quickly went from Hideaki to Kazuki, as the villainous turtle took away 20 coins from the moping teenager.

 

The youngest Togami brother may have looked like an innocent boy, but when it came to competitive video games, he had a bit of a devious side.Yuudai shouted in joy as he collected his first star, and then proceeded to steal coins from Hideaki.

 

“Yuu-Yuudai,” stuttered Hideaki, “It would have made more sense to steal coins from Kazuki. He has more than I do.”

 

“But I can’t let you buy another star, Hideaki.”

 

The brothers were head-to-head with one another as they raced to receive the third star. Their coin counts went higher with each passing turn, and their characters were neck-and-neck. Just as the two could see the star with their own eyes, a board event occurred, and both Hideaki and Yuudai lost all their coins. Hikari looked over at Yuudai, whose mouth was wide open in shock. She then turned to Hideaki, whose eyes looked like they were ready to pop out. After the brother’s competition against one another was over, Hikari snatched the third star.

 

The only one left without a star was Kazuki, who had been silent most of the game. It wasn’t until the next star showed up in front of him that he made a noise. Kazuki gasped in surprise. It looked like the game pitied him for being in last place. When his turn arrived and he purchased his first star, a small smile curved on his lips. This began Kazuki’s mean streak in the game. When his next turn began, Kazuki had the audacity to steal Hideaki’s only star. The child prodigy gritted his teeth and clenched the controller in his hands out of anger.

 

“Why did you take _my_ star?” Hideaki yelled. “What did I do to you?”

 

Kazuki shrugged. “You’ve been winning a lot of minigames lately.”

 

“I don’t get to keep the coins I win anyway, because Yuudai keeps stealing them from me!”

 

Karma struck as after Kazuki stole Hideaki’s star, Kazuki landed on a Bowser space. Hideaki frown turned into a devilish grin as he saw Kazuki’s coin count drop.

 

“I’ll avenge you, Hideaki!” Yuudai called out as he used an item to duel Kazuki in a one-versus-one minigame. Kazuki started to regret stealing Hideaki’s star after he lost even more coins after the minigame. He really wasn’t avenging his brother since he received the coins, which he then used to purchase his second star.

 

After Yuudai, Hikari got the next two stars in the game, which put her in the lead. Kazuki had gotten his third star to tie with Hikari, only for Hikari to purchase another star. The boys were now certain Hikari would become the victor in this game.

 

Hideaki was finally given a break for his continuous coin loss when he landed on a space that gifted him 90 coins. Turn-by-turn he continued to win minigames, which brought his coin count up to 190, the most anyone had received in the game so far. Despite not having any stars, Hideaki was feeling confident. He figured with the coins he had, he could steal his star back from Kazuki, and then steal two more stars from Hikari.

 

The game was far from over for Hideaki, at least, that’s what he thought. Hikari triggered the same board event from earlier, and Hideaki watched in horror as he saw his coin count plummet down to zero.

 

“Are you kidding me?” shouted Hideaki. “That’s not fair! You couldn’t wait until I was out of the way before triggering that?”

 

Hikari shrugged her shoulders. “I didn’t really have a choice. You’ll get more coins.”

 

Hikari was right about Hideaki getting more coins, even though the number was abysmally low. Thanks to an event determined by chance, Hikari was forced to give Hideaki her three coins.

 

“I would have preferred your stars,” grumbled Hideaki.

 

Luck continued to stay far away from Hideaki. Yuudai had purchased his third and fourth. Kazuki found his fourth star inside a hidden block. Hikari got yet another star, which brought her total to five. All Hideaki could do was to continue winning minigames to try and get his coin count high once more. However the game was won by collecting the most stars, not coins, and everybody but Hideaki was earning stars.

 

With a large number of coins, Hideaki purchased an item that would directly take him to the star space. He was not going to end this game without at least one star. When his next turn rolled around, he used the item, and purchased a star. Hideaki was now back to one star. Everybody else was now at his mercy as he decided to steal coins from Hikari to prevent her from buying yet another star. The end of his turn resulted in finding a hidden block with coins inside. Then when his turn came yet again, he purchased his second star. He thought at the pace he was going, perhaps he could win the game.

 

Hideaki once again questioned the odds of the game as Kazuki bought the next star, and Hikari had made enough coins to purchase the star after that. Hideaki almost threw his controller at the screen when a star space appeared behind him.

 

Hikari saw Hideaki’s body shake with rage, and she quick paused the game to try and comfort him. “It’s just a game,” Hikari said sweetly as she patted her friend’s back. “There’s still plenty of time to catch up.”

 

“You can’t win every time,” said Yuudai. “Who knows, maybe you’ll win next time!”

 

Hideaki took a deep breath to calm himself down. “The game isn’t over yet.”

 

The words “Last 5 turns” flashed on the screen, and an A.I. was asked to name a winner. Hideaki’s character, despite being in last place, was predicted to win the game. Hideaki was gifted ten coins. Once again, Hideaki purchased an item to take him directly to the star. Kazuki’s mean streak returned as he attempted to take the item from Hideaki. Whoever Kazuki stole from was random, and he stole the useless item Yuudai had.

 

“Ha!” Hideaki shouted. “You can’t steal from me anymore!” On his next turn, Hideaki used his item to earn another star.

 

On his next turn, Kazuki decided to steal more coins from Hideaki. Hideaki would have been furious, if it weren’t for Kazuki landing on yet again a Bowser space. Everybody was unfortunate to lose coins, but Hideaki felt satisfied when Kazuki lost all the coins he had stolen.

 

After the last turn, Hikari was in first place with the most amount of stars. She smirked in delight as her six stars flashed on the screen. Her satisfaction of first place was still in jeopardy. Three stars would now be given out to players for completing certain tasks.

 

The first bonus star was given to the player who won the most coins from mini games. Everybody looked at Hideaki, who had been on the winning end of minigames for most of the game. A collective gasp could be heard when it was Yuudai who won the star instead.

 

“How did that happen?” asked Kazuki.

 

“It must have been all those team games?” suggested Yuudai.

 

The second bonus star was given to the player who had the most coins at a single time in the game. This time the group had no doubt Hideaki was the winner. The game did not pull any surprises, and the bonus star was given to Hideaki. Hideaki smiled in satisfaction.

 

Now came the final bonus star, known as the Happening Star. This was given to the player that landed on the most spaces marked with a question mark. Nobody knew who this star would go to; they had all repeatedly landed on those spaces throughout the game, and at some point in time lost count of how many times the spaces were landed on. All eyes moved toward Kazuki, as the star was given to him.

 

Now it was time to determine the winner of the party. The game acted dramatically as it came to reveal the victor. Hideaki knew he had lost; he had the least amount of stars out of the four. There was, however, a three-way tie between Hikari, Kazuki, and Yuudai, who all had six stars. Their place was now determined by their coin count. Yuudai landed in third place with zero coins. Before they could figure out on their own who won, the game declared Kazuki the winner. He had collected 72 coins before the end of the game, while Hikari only had 27.

 

“I won?” Kazuki said in shock. “I...I don’t know how that happened!”

 

“Dumb luck,” sneered Hideaki. “And of course by being a dirty thief.”

 

“Wow!” gasped Hikari. “We were all so close! I think this is the best game we’ve ever played!”

 

“Rematch!” demanded Yuudai. “Let’s have a rematch!”

 

“Oh, you bet!” said Hikari. “Next time you and Hideaki come over, we’ll play again for sure!”

 

Hideaki’s scowl of defeat slowly curved into a smirk. “I’ll be sure to win next time.”

 

“See, Hideaki?” said Hikari. “We made it to the end of the game, and nobody’s friendships are ruined!” Hikari then turned to her brother. “Hey, winner, did you have fun?”

 

A small chuckle escaped Kazuki’s throat. “I had a blast.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kazuki: Mario | Hikari: Yoshi | Yuudai: Luigi | Hideaki: Wario

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely the hardest thing I've had to write so far, I think. I really hope you guys were able to follow the story!


End file.
